In the related art, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-57496, as a collision avoidance assist device and a collision avoidance assist method, a device and a method are known, in which a degree of possibility of contact with an object is obtained according to the detection situation up to the time of losing sight of the object during the automatic braking, and it is determined whether or not to continue an automatic braking based on the obtained degree of possibility of the contact.